Separation, Faith, and their Path
by Netta Sloan
Summary: manga as canon.  The first time Ed and Al are forced to separate while on their journey.
1. A long jump

Ed huffed and puffed as Al clanged away beside him. Every other breath was a curse for the Colonel. He still didn't understand why the Ishvarllans would make a Philosopher's Stone, but he had promised to check out every lead. That is if he survived. Breathing was getting harder and harder the farther up they marched. Next to him, Al was humming, the lack of oxygen not affecting him at all.

"How much further, do you think?"

"Not much, Brother. I can't even see the bottom of the steps any more."

Taking the moment Al stopped to look back down; he bent over to catch his breath. Less winded, Ed turned as well, hand shading his eyes to look down below.

"Neither can I. At least it's not as hot up here."

He stifled a groan as Al resumed walking. He trudged on, stomping his way up the side of the mountain. They continued in silence for a while, panting too much to talk. He could feel blood gathering at the top of his sock, scratches from banging his shin on the rough edge of the stairs. He fell a little behind, letting Al lead the way. He was bone-weary and dizzy. He kept his eyes on his feet as the stairs climbed higher. After a little while he was occasionally using his hands to pull himself up the tortuous route.Ed was concentrating so hard on just making it up another step that he didn't notice Al had come to a stop until he ran right into him.

"OW!"

"Are you okay, Brother?"

"Why did you stop?"

"It's useless, see?" He followed Al's hand as it gestured to the path in front of them. Two more steps forward and the staircase had crumbled away. A chasm stretched through the wall of the mountain, looking like someone just took a big piece of pie right out of the bedrock. "Think we can use alchemy to fix it?"

"I'll try." He clapped his hands together and slapped the rock beneath his feet. In the first 1/10th of a second of the transmutation, he broke it off. "No going. It's too porous to risk spreading it out any more. We could bring down the entire staircase."

"So, what do we do now?" At this he paused and looked back down the long flight of stairs. They seemed to disappear into the sparkling desert without ever reaching ground. He looked deep into the chasm cut into the mountain, finding the walls smooth and the drop down certain death.

"Well, we have to check out this lead. I'm not going to let a little mountain slide get in the way of that." The two locked eyes for a minute, seeming to think the same thing.

"Think you can get enough speed?" Ed shook his head in reply.

"I was thinking we could try it the other way."

"!? But if I misjudge you'll go flying off of the mountain!!"

"You won't misjudge."

"Shouldn't we at least tie ourselves together?"

"Nah, I'll take the rope, though. We'll probably need it for the way back down."

The two sat down and got to work divvying up the packs. Ed took all of the water and food along with the rope. He left the rest of the stuff with Al.

"How long should I give you before I head back down for help?"

"Two days. Take my identification with you."

"…….be careful, Ed."

"Right. Let's do this."

He slipped the pack carefully over his shoulders, making sure to tighten the buckles holding it on. Ed alchemized two stairs into one large stair, large enough that Al could comfortable sit on it. Checking his surroundings one more time, he nodded in satisfaction. Looking up he nodded once to Al before holding out his arms. He did his best not to fidget as Al felt for just the right hold and grasped tightly.

"Here we go!"

He forced his eyes to stay open as Al suddenly spun, his legs and pack flying out behind him. Once around and his eyes were stung with tears. Twice around and his breath failed. Three times around and his shoulder popped as he was turned loose. Ed did his best to brace himself as he went flying towards the stairs, hoping that the remaining steps were still sturdy. He landed hard on his feet, sliding across the step until his back came to rest against the mountain and he fell.

Grimacing, he forced himself to stand immediately. He felt his skin torn off in a dozen places as he straightened his clothes. Ignoring them all, he looked back down to where Al was sitting on the other steps. With a maniacal grin on his face he waved and gave the thumbs up sign. Ed gestured behind him, up the mountain before he waved one last time to Al and turned away.

_14Nov07 Author's note: Republishing following corrections. Thank you, Ishte for your help earlier in pointing out problems._


	2. A cold splash

Ed continued on up the mountain. He could feel Al's eyes on him until he passed around the next broad curve. Letting out a sigh of relief as he felt the watchful eye on his back fade, Ed flopped down across the steps. Digging into his pack he fished out a water skin, taking a long careless drink. Wiping his mouth he breathed deep for the first time since he started this horrible upwards trek.

"I wonder how much more up it is?" Leaning his head back against the cool rock he strained his eyes into the sky. "I guess there isn't anything else to do, but keep climbing. I hope Al's okay." Ed was starting to get chilly there, sitting in the wind against the rock. "Crazy how it was so hot when we started and now I'm considering putting on my coat." Shrugging to himself to brush away the cold, he climbed to his feet, shouldered his pack and moved on.

The afternoon slowly passed into evening as he forced himself to keep marching. His clothes had become stiff inside with the dried blood of his many scrapes. His lower leg, still bleeding freely from being re-opened every other step, was completely covered and he felt a squish in his boot with every step he took. Blisters, being formed in earlier in the climb were now popping, their ooze adding to the mix of blood and sweat coating his foot. He was starting to reconsider leaving Al behind. Surely there was some way they both could have come?

As the first stars popped out in the sky he took a moment to marvel at how bright they were and break out a heel of bread. Ed knew he couldn't keep climbing in the dark. The pitiful lamp he had brought wouldn't be nearly bright enough and having to hold it would make the climb even more dangerous. A clicking above him startled him into standing. Looking up he was completely unprepared for the splash of water that came down the side of the cliff above him, drenching him to the bone.

"Why you!? Who's up there!?"

He was off and running without waiting for a reply, determined to get to the top and pound whoever had made him so wet. He panted as he rounded the last spiral, both boots now squishing loudly. As the last step evened out into a wide flat space he fell, flat on his face, busting his lower lip and bruising his nose. Ed was back on his feet in an instant, his pack falling behind him as he strode purposely to the weird building carved into the top of the rock.

The lights were all lit and the three steps leading to the doorway were newly washed. Someone had been here and whoever it was he was going to find. Ed didn't knock as he kicked the doors wide open, breath steaming in the air and hair bristled for a fight.

"Oh, hello. I thought I heard someone down there."

He looked left and right, not seeing who was speaking to him.

"Over here."

He cautiously followed the voice into a little alcove off to the side of the main chamber. Brushing aside rough curtains he inhaled a fragrant smoke, coughing immediately and the room spun slightly.

"There, there, young man." Ed hacked as a weak hand patted his back and brought a spoon of water to his lips. He drank deeply and the cough slowed some. The hand patting him stopped and the spoon was taken away. Ed wiped tears from his eyes and looked up to see who had spoken to him.

A frail old man, every inch of him tattooed, was gingerly making himself comfortable on the floor. On closer inspection the man turned out to be not only frail, but deathly skinny. His skin was stretched across his bones like parchment and seemed on the verge of flaking off. His hair was long gone, whether from malnutrition or choice was undecipherable as only a few long stringy eyebrows remained. Ed hesitated as the old man pointed to a cushion on the other side of the table before stomping over and throwing himself on it.

More water was offered and Ed took it, gulping long and hard, glaring at the man over the edge of the bowl. When his thirst was finally satisfied he leaned back, belly full of water, and let out a yawn. Ed was contemplating laying down when he shook his head hard, realizing he shouldn't be sleepy.

"I don't like this room." With that Ed got to his feet, wondering why they felt so heavy and stumbled back into the main hall. He pushed on the doors to the outside and stumbled again on the stairs leading from the building. The breath was knocked out of him as he hit the earth and he fought desperately to get it back. Footsteps padded down the stairs and settled next to him. Ed heard the crack of old bones as the old man bent down and put a hand to his forehead.

"I'm sorry. It was the meditation incense." Edward nodded his understanding and lay there, waiting for the heavens above him to stop spinning. The old man seemed content to sit beside him and wait until he felt better.

"So, what is this place?"

Ed watched as the old man's eyes opened wide into surprise before crinkling into confusion. "If you don't know, why have you come?"


	3. A dark stair

Ed cocked an eyebrow in response to the old man's question. "I came because…well…I'm looking for something. I was told that in this temple I might find a clue to find it."

"We are all looking for something. Only through the rightful worship of Ishvalla will we find what we truly need."

Ed paused, his face going carefully blank. He struggled to remember the Colonel's warnings about Ishvarlan priests and carefully scanned the arms of the old man crouching over him. Not recognizing the tattoos, Ed decided to play it safe, just in case. "I'm sure that is true; however I meant something a little more specific. Are there any books or scrolls or anything that I can look over?"

The old face tilted to the side, confusion flitting again through the wrinkles. "You came here for study?" Ed nodded yes in response. "Ah, well there are no such things in this place. Keep the secrets of Ishvalla close to your heart so that they cannot be corrupted. It is why this temple was built, to escape the corruption of the lands below. We tried to warn them and look what happened. Great walls of fire and earth; nothing but ash and scorched land where before was glory. Ah, well. All rests within the bosom of Ishvalla."

Ed's face creased in confusion again as the old man's rant came to a conclusion. His head felt a little clearer. Agitation and impatience were starting to take over his face as he sat up. The old man stood up with a rattle of creaky bones, offering a skeletal hand down to Ed, now sitting in the dirt. The offered help was ignored as Ed climbed to his feet, the world beneath him still not entirely stable. "Well, is there anything? Old writings, formulae, maybe even something stitched into a rug?" Ed was almost shouting this last, impatience finally winning out.

A light seemed to fill the old man's eyes. _Finally, this old loon is getting somewhere, _Ed thought.

"I know what it is you seek. You want the writings of the ancestors. They are old, very old. You must come, I will show you. Perhaps you will take this out into the world again and the knowledge of the true Ishvalla will not be lost when I go to my rest in her bosom." The old man, turned back towards the doorway and beckoned to Ed to follow.

His boots sounded heavily on the floor as they crossed the great temple. Ahead of him, the old man's footsteps couldn't even be heard, tattered sandals and a weakened body not allowing for much noise. Ed studied the back of the man as he followed him. The tattooed skin was dark where it's natural hue showed through. He thought he could make out the shadows of bones beneath the dark ink covering the flesh. Empty skin sagged from under the arms and jawbone, making Ed think that at one point his guide might have been either fat or muscled. The ankles were so thin they looked painful to walk on and it was a wonder that as they walked through a doorway and down rough-cut stairs behind the altar, that the old man didn't fall and snap one.

The stairs spiraled down and down. Already tired from the climb up the mountain, Ed stomped clumsily. A torch in the old man's hands just barely lit up where they were and what was ahead of them. He could see carvings at various intervals as they traveled down. _How far down do these stairs go? Will I pass Al with just a few meters separating us? I hope he's okay. _

After what felt like a days worth of climbing down, his scabs stretched free and bleeding again, the ground finally leveled out. Here the old man sat down on the steps, bringing a skin of water out from beneath his robes, making his thinness even more apparent. Ed gratefully drank from the skin as he sunk down next to the priest. "It is not much farther, now. We must pass through the hall of "Those who have rejoined" and then we will be in the "Crevice where the ancients pass.""

Ed nodded as he swallowed some more water, his mind processing the new information at lightning speed and translating it. _So, we're going to pass through a tomb and then a small room or hall at the back will have some carvings. Whoopee._ Ed rolled his eyes at his own sardonic thoughts and passed back the water skin. He scratched his bleeding leg through his pants while the old man gulped noisily. Ed carefully avoided watching the man drink, not wanting to see the water he knew was leaking out of those thin lips. The air was thick enough where they were and the idea of walking past a room full of dead bodies, no matter how long dead, had set Ed's stomach to roiling.


	4. A high ceiling

Edward trudged grudgingly behind the old man, his boots stirring up clouds of dust where the priest's sandals barely left an imprint. The torch occasionally flared into a small flame, burning out the home of skittering spiders as the duo made their way through the tunnels. Weird glowing bugs crawled in and out of holes in the wall as Ed's metal fingers were trailed along the stone. Sudden openings at uneven intervals in the tunnel occasionally made Ed lose his balance, swaying sideways into the dark gap until his feet were even under him again, then hurrying to catch up with the light. He wondered briefly what was at the end of these dark passages before shrugging off his curiosity.

The old man in front of him was rambling under his breath; sometimes Ed could understand him, other times the words seemed to be in another language. The air grew stuffier, the space feeling damp and causing an ache where automail met flesh. Sometimes the sound of trickling water could be heard, but a stream was never seen. Breath hung in clouds of condensation as the difficulty to force the chilly air in and out of lungs increased. With every step Ed took farther into the gloom he cursed the Colonel for sending him out on this mission.

"We have arrived." Ed looked up and stopped in his tracks when the old man finally spoke up loud enough to be heard.

"Well, let's get going, then."

"We must make the prayer to the ages first."

Ed rolled his eyes and sighed in irritation. "Whatever gramps. Make your prayer; I'm wasting enough time as it is."

The old man gave him a doubtful look, before handing over the torch. Ed leaned back against the wall and watched as the priest got down on his creaky knees, pulling a string of beads out from around his neck and closing his eyes. He looked away as the man nasally started an intonation, his thoughts drifting to his brother. Ed hoped Al had read through the notes he left behind. Sometimes Al saw things a little more clearly and some better insight was starting to feel like it was sorely needed. The droning singing of the old man echoed slightly in the chamber and Ed wrapped his free hand around the watch in his pocket, closing his eyes.

Behind his lids he summoned his own prayer; a vision of his brother's smiling face, followed closely by an imagined embrace. Blue eyes filled with tears as soft pink lips curled into a smile. He breathed deeply; imagining the scents of tobacco and sunshine, and the feel of long blond hair against his cheek. His right hand twitched as he forced the rough texture of grass between his unfeeling fingers, remembered laughter and the happy sound of a dog playing tumbling through his ears. The droning stopped and he opened his eyes, the flicker of firelight and dusty air making him squint.

The old man ignore the hand Ed outstretched to help him to his feet. Ed followed along behind the priest, still holding the torch, glad to be getting on with it. The room they entered stretched far overhead, filled with niches as far as the light reached. Different sized lumps filled each niche and Ed was careful to not look too closely. The room held the mustiness of old bones combined with the rotting stench of new death. The priest appeared unaffected by the smells as he strode with a ritual stance through the room. Ed's nose wrinkled as he stomped along behind the man, all decorum lost to disgust. The floor sloped downwards and Ed felt his heart grow heavy at the knowledge that he was moving even deeper down into the mountain. The old man stopped at a sconce on the wall and lit another torch, leaving it there to flicker, a beacon to the way up out of the depths. Ed found himself looking back longingly at that light as the room curved down and it fell out of sight.

They continued down, a torch being lit at evenly spaced increments and curving farther down. Ed could swear he felt eyes staring at him out of the niches, voices whispering _trespasser_ and _defiler _as his back passed. He stared at the top of the torchlight, wondering how the bodies were placed so high up on the wall. It's not like there is a moving ladder anywhere to be seen. He wondered vaguely if maybe at first the passage had been up there and the priests dug deeper as more room was needed. Ed shivered as he imagined a cave-in, the living tumbling with the dead through the dirt.

"Hey, old man. How much longer?"

"Not much farther, my son. We must endure many trials through our lives to gain any wisdom."

"Whatever ya old loon. And I'm no son to you." Ed mumbled under his breath as the old man paused in front of an empty niche.


	5. A thin walk

Ed stared in confusion as the old man gestured towards the gaping hole in the wall. "What?"

"The answer you seek is through there."

"You want me to crawl into a grave?" His eyes narrowed with suspicion, certain now that coming here was a bad idea.

"You are surprised? I thought you understood. The ancestors are the guardians to all of our knowledge. We have prayed and they have cleared the way for you to enter. Go and learn child." The priest again gestured into the darkness and passed the torch.

Ed took the flaming brand and glared again at the old man. "You go first."

"No, I will guard the way back. Only twice in this life can you gaze upon the secrets of Ishvalla. The first when you are young and in need of knowledge, the second when you are old and the knowledge is in need of you."

Ed hesitated before putting a knee on the rim of the opening, preparing to crawl in. "This isn't some trick? You'll still be here when I get back?"

The priest looked at him with hurt eyes. "What knowledge you need, to think that a priest of Ishvalla would trick a child. The world at the bottom of the mountain must be sad indeed if a question such as that must be asked."

Ed felt his temper flare at being called a child, but shook it away. "Sadness is an emotion old man, not a state of the world. You just make sure you're here when I get back." Without turning around to see if his words had any impact, Ed crawled into the hole the torch thrust ahead of him to burn out any insect nests laid along the way.

He didn't have far to crawl before the way in front of him was open again. Ed fell ungracefully out of the hole, earning himself a cut on the temple and a busted lip. "Just not my day." Picking the torch up from where it had fallen, he dusted off his clothes and pushed his hair back before taking in his surroundings. The room was much more narrow than the way they had come. With his back against the hole, he could reach out and touch the wall in front of him. A flash of irritation caused his face to twist in disgust and he bent back down to yell back through the grave. "Hey old man! What's the big idea!? If you knew it was so short why the big fuss?!"

Ed listened, but the only sounds he heard were the faint mutterings of prayer. Oh well, at least the old bastard was keeping his promise and not leaving. He'd pound him when he was finished. Ed turned back and looked at the wall only an arms-length away. A crudely painted arrow pointing up was all that was there. Sighing heavily, he began to trudge up the curving passageway that stretched back the way he'd come, only on this side of the wall. He shivered when the torch showed a recently patched up hole a few feet later, grave. Looking as far as the light stretched, he could see the same patch job stretching above his head and out in front of him. Great, if there was a cave in he'd die under a pile of old dead Ishvarlan priests. He added a tally to the number of punches he was going to throw at the Colonel when he got back to East City and continued along the path.

At the first curve an old torch was set in the wall. Ed stopped and tried to light it off the torch he was holding, but it refused to catch. He considered using alchemy, but decided against it, setting the useless piece of wood back in its resting place. One torch was enough. He trudged on, making sure to watch the wall for more markings. Words began to appear in the rough soil, the Ishvarlan symbols keeping any wisdom a secret. Ed let out a frustrated growl and moved faster through the tunnel, looking for any symbols he'd recognize, any wisdom at all. He regretted leaving his journal behind with Alphonse; regretted leaving Alphonse behind at all. He could have used Al's patience and clarity, but the armor wouldn't have fitted at all in the narrow area. He laughed a little out loud, the sound causing him to jump. If Al had come in here, that old priest cave-in would definitely happen.

The silence was beginning to feel oppressive, the walls squeezing him. He imagined he could hear scratching behind the rough patch jobs and the whispers began again. Ed glared in frustration at the Ishvarlan words as they passed him by. As he rounded the next curve he froze, ancient dust kicked up in front of him as his boots skidded. There, in the nonsense lettering that he felt sure was some useless prayer or incantation was something familiar; a cross, topped by a triangle, the ancient symbol for the _spirit of life_, the _truth of all truths_, sulfur.


	6. A lost trudge

Ed's eyes followed the metal tip of his finger as it traced the symbol for sulfur. Weird that they would have this symbol written here amidst all of the foreign alphabet. He scanned the wall lighted with torchlight for more traces of alchemy, but none were to be found. Gritting his teeth, he growled under his breath and began to walk on, dusting his finger off on the thigh of his already dusty pants. The text ran on down the wall, sometimes swirling into a pattern, but remaining indecipherable. Random drawing of priests sometimes interrupted the lines of runes, glaring down at Ed as if to curse him for his intrusion.

The patched up graves to his left continued, occasionally time had caused the shoddy job to cave in, bearing a glimpse of bones behind the cobwebs. Ed shivered and hurried past these openings, sparing barely a glimpse to the text-ridden wall as he continued along his way. An opening in the wall with the text appeared as the tunnel began to curve up. Ed choked down his fear and stared into the black depths. Tossing his head haughtily, he drew an arrow pointing back the way he'd come on opposite wall and stepped into the shadowed path.

The writing continued in this new tunnel, flowing along both sides of the wall and even the ceiling. Frowning as he peered up at this new revelation, Ed clapped his hands. He pressed both hands to the floor, lighting up the way with an alchemical reaction. A puff of air blew the sand on the ground to either side of the way, revealing any secrets that lay beneath. More of the same text, but nothing useful. Ed soldiered on, his steps now echoing without a carpet of sand below them to muffle the noise.

Gradually on the ceiling a circular shape began, repeated every few steps with more details. He slowly realized it was a map of the theoretical cosmos, with the earth at the center. Ed continued walking forward, eyes glued to the ceiling as the map was filled out with each pace; a man forming in the center of the earth. He was so busy watching the revelations on the ceiling that he failed to notice he was coming upon a dead end, until he walked chin-first into the wall. Cursing and jumping in surprise he lashed out, kicking the wall where the word _Spiritus _was written in Amestrian script.

Recognizing the word he stopped, standing still in amazement as the torch crackled in his fist. Ed looked over the drawing in front of him. It somewhat resembled _The Gate_, but wasn't exactly the same. For one thing, all of the branches were now in loops down the center of the doors. And where he saw feathers, there was now a bunch of twisting vines. _Maybe if there was more than one gate, or perhaps each person's individual gate is shaped to their beliefs. _Ed shook his head, acknowledging the thought, but dismissing it as unimportant. He walked back the way he'd come, this time his eyes on the floor, watching as the outline of a man slowly came to include all of the cosmos within it.

Sighing, his shoulders slumped. He understood the symbolism, but it was a lesson he had long since learned the hard way. Ready to give up and head back, he couldn't help walking back to the dead end and peering up at the kind of familiar, yet totally different drawing. He wished more than ever that he had not been forced to leave Al on the side of the mountain. His brother may not be as quick, but he was much more thorough. He repressed a chill as he realized he was all alone in a dark place. He cocked his ear for the priest's singing, but could hear none of it. A frown creased his brows and he trudged back down the tunnel, making sure to turn the way the arrow marked.

Ed no longer averted his eyes from the open graves, his disappointment with another dead end outweighing any fright some musty old bones could give him. The whispers that had been haunting him since he came down through the temple above turned back into the swishing of material as he moved through the oppressive air. Dust swirled in front of him and he glared into it, as if had told fantastic promises and then revealed only old truths. The nasal tones of the old man floated down the passageway and Ed let a little trickle of relief in, glad that he'd soon be off the rock and back with his brother.

"Hey! Old man! I'm coming back out!" Ed called out as he got back down on his knees to crawl through the open grave.

"You have returned much sooner than I anticipated. Did you find what you were looking for?"

Ed hesitated as the old man bared his teeth. "Yeah, sure. Let's head out already."

"Oh, you know the way, young one. You must take the true teachings of Ishvalla to those below. My time to guard the secrets has come." The old man climbed into the grave Ed had just popped out of, stretching out in the sand.


	7. A bright light

"What do you mean 'I know the way!?' Lead me out of here, now. I'm tired and hungry and your 'true teachings' are a bunch of bull!"

"I am sorry, my son, but I cannot return with you. Take away all of the light, I am home."

"You're crazy. You have to come back with me. I can't just leave you here!" Ed's voice cracked on the last word and a half-sob escaped his lips. The old priest didn't respond, humming quietly instead.

"Get up!" Ed's voice shook with anger, but the humming continued. "Get up, now! Before I drag you out!" He tentatively wrapped his metal fist around a narrow ankle, disgust riveting his body as his artificial thumb scraped a wide patch of delicate tissue from the leg. The priest gasped and let out a whimper, but continued his mantra. Ed watched the blood flow onto the steel, helplessness filling him. Even if he did bodily carry the priest out of here, he would die anyways. Death was inevitable, but it shouldn't be like this, wasted on a mountaintop for a ridiculous faith; for a god who has abandoned you.

Ed felt his left hand tremble and he clenched his fists tighter; tibia and fibula grinding together under his fake fingers. The priest whined again and the humming changed to a chant. Ed couldn't understand the words, but he could understand the meaning. _Be strong, persevere, god is coming; death is coming. _He growled over the priests chanting. Ed heaved with rage, tossing the ankles aside. He punched the wall next to the cave and the chanting became louder, the old man's breathing more labored.

"I'm seriously going to leave you here." Ed's voice was eerily calm, though his entire body was quivering. "I'm going to leave and you're going to die for nothing. Alone and cold. You'll never see the sun again."

Ed waited three seconds patiently for a response before spinning on his heel and marching off. His right foot hurt, but he stomped on each step anyways; blisters popping over again and blood oozing. He rounded the first turn out of the narrow catacombs and turned back one last time. "I'm leaving! This is your last chance! I won't come back for you!" The chanting broke off and Ed faltered, taking a step back towards the open grave.

"May you find peace…" The words echoed eerily up to him, carried on an unseen, but felt breeze. Ed shivered and turned back, resuming his climb as tears filled his eyes.

"Stupid old man. These people are crazy, dying like that. It's good that he's the last of them." Ed trudged upwards, his thighs burning. The torch flickered unsteadily in his hand and he sped up his pace, wanting out. He felt like he'd been in these tunnels longer than he'd been alive. Every opening hid a monster from his childhood, phantasms he'd tried so desperately to leave behind along with his belief in them. Dust caked in his nostrils and he dug it out every now and then with a finger, rough nails breaking the sensitive skin so it was soon a mixture of mud and snot and blood.

His throat burned, but he didn't stop to fish out his water, wanting out more than he wanted relief from the pain. Ed was almost jogging as he reached the bottom of the stairs, breath panting harshly. He coughed hard twice, handfuls of dust and blood coming up each time. He wiped his face, pretending it was sweat and not tears. Water was dug out, mouthfuls swallowed but not tasted, before Ed took a deep breath and began treading up the stairs.

The ghosts returned, but he pushed them away. Every step he took was one closer to the surface, a little closer to Al, a little closer to out. After two dozen steps he resolved not to punch the colonel, but to find some better way to pay him back, something sneaky. Ed made evil plans and lists in his head, but still grew more tired with each step. His devious mind soon ran out and he turned to the thing he knew would fire him up; the search. His footsteps were a little more sure as he thought carefully about what he learned here, what his next destination would be, and what he would do with Al once everything was finally right.

Murky light began to leak down and Ed snubbed the torch in the sand with relief. He searched out the brightness in the gloom, happy to get rid of the ball of heat. The ghosts were gone, but he didn't know when they had left. The light became brighter and Ed concentrated very hard on just making it to the source. He fell when the steps leveled out into flatness, his body wearily protesting as he climbed back to his feet. The candles and torches in the church had long burned out, but light was shining brightly through the great temple doors.

Excitement filled him, giving him renewed vigor, and he grinned viciously. _Almost there_. Ed began to run, his exhaustion fleeing for the few moments of hormones that surged through him at the sight of that beautiful light. His steps rang back at him loudly and he let out a laugh as he burst out the doors and fell off of the steps. He lay for a minute in the sunlight, caked dust falling from him as he basked in the rays.

When his breath was even again and his euphoria gone, Ed went still. The old priest was probably still down there, humming in the blackness as he waited to die. Tears stung his eyes as this thought crossed his mind and Ed rolled over onto his side, burying his face in his arm. He softly sobbed as the world slowly faded out.


	8. An easy ride

When Ed next came to he was horrendously hot and he felt like he was floating. The world was dim and consisted only of thick wool. He blinked and rubbed at his eyes trying to comprehend where he was.

"Brother, are you awake?"

"Al?" The floating stopped and he felt the material slide off of his face. Ed's face scrunched up in pain as the bright desert sun burned into his eyes.

"Ah, geeze. You could have warned me it was so bright out."

"Sorry Brother."

"How are you even here anyways? I thought it was impossible to get up. How long have I been asleep?" Ed felt relief fill him as he glared up into Al's face.

"Well, I never said I'd sit right there and wait; just that I'd give you two days before heading back down." Al shrugged and Ed scoffed at the gesture. "We weren't sure the temple was at the top anyways, so I thought looking around the mountain itself would be better than just sitting there."

Ed cocked an eyebrow. "Then why are we going back down the stairs?"

Al squirmed. "I thought they'd be easier." Ed gave Al a questioning look, but Al just stared right back. Ed continued to glare, but finally his expression dissolved into a smile. It was the first time, since before they'd tried to bring their mom back, that Al had showed this kind of will.

Ed reached up and patted Al on the shoulder. "Okay, fine. Let's head back down."

"But Brother! What happened in the temple?! And why were you all passed out in the dirt?! You even got sunburn!"

Ed blew out his cheeks and crinkled his nose. "Ah, no wonder that hurts. Sun burnt or not, it's time to go." Ed stood up and dusted off his pants.

"But what happened?!"

Ed paused while pulling the hood of his jacket over his head and looked up at Al. He forced a smile. "I looked at the writings. None of it was useful. It was all stuff we already knew mixed with some religious nonsense." Ed finished pulling his hood over his face. "Whew, it's hot. Let's hurry up and get off this rock." He strode ahead, knowing Al would follow with more questions.

Ed started down the stairs. He got about half a flight before he sat down. Fresh rivulets of sweat stung the stretched sores on his leg and it was just too hot. He panted as he dug out the water skin, Al clanging noisily trying to sit down on the steps. He drank long and hard.

"Brother, are you okay?" Too busy swallowing to answer Ed just nodded.

"Don't lie, Ed." At the sound of his name, Ed stopped drinking and gave Al a sharp look.

Ed sighed before looking down. "I just want to get off of this mountain. We need to stop by Resembool before checking back with the Colonel." Ed stood up and began walking again. Al hurriedly followed.

"Why are we going back to Resembool? Is your automail okay? Shouldn't we stop and get a gift for Winry?" At the sound of that name Ed froze. Al didn't quite stop in time and almost jostled Ed right down the stairs, but Ed didn't even feel the steadying hands on his shoulders. The tears that he'd been trying so hard to hold back shot to the surface, causing his eyes to sting. His automail was fine; he knew why he was going home. That strength he was still lacking, maybe this time he'd gain it. Maybe the next death he was forced to face, he'd be able to face.

Ed started walking again, shrugging Al's hands off of his shoulders. "Nah, I'll just face her wrench. The mail isn't that bad, just gummed up. She'll kill me if the sand eats through the wires."

"Are you sure we shouldn't stop and get her something?" The tremble in Al's voice was clear and Ed couldn't help but stifle a chuckle.

"I'm sure, Al." They walked down for silence in a while; Ed grimacing as blood and sweat pooled in his boots, but not making a sound. Al clanged away, slightly behind, seemingly lost in thought.

"You know, Brother." Ed looked back over his shoulder, but continued walking. "I was kind of worried when the whole night passed and you still weren't back."

"I'm sorry." Ed automatically mumbled, looking at his feet as they continued their climb down the mountain.

"But then I got to thinking. That I shouldn't be just waiting around for you. I have to work hard too, so we can get our original bodies back."

Ed stopped again, turning around to look into Al's burning red eyes. "Al…"

"And sometimes that means I have to wait for you. And sometimes it means I have to find you. And right now it means I have to carry you."

Al hoisted Ed up. "What? Hey! Put me down!!!"

"Because if I let you walk all the way down this mountain and the sand eats your wires, Winry is going to kill me, too!"

"ALLL!" Ed screamed and cursed as Al took the steps two at a time, rushing down the mountains and ignoring the flailing limbs.


End file.
